Harry's Good Kitty
by Ybarra87
Summary: Dex-Starr came to Earth with Atrocitus to attack it but when he arrived he smelled someone familiar. Someone he hadn't smelled since his days as Dexter the house cat. Someone who should be dead. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something I thought up and had to at least try to write. Now I don't know much about the Green Lanterns so I did the best I could. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Atrocitus and Dex-Starr of the Red Lantern Corps were currently flying towards Earth planning an attack on the planet. As they came through the planet's atmosphere memories of Dex-Starr's past began to fill his mind, reminiscing about his past as Dexter the house cat. How he was adopted as a kitten by a kind lady in a Brooklyn animal shelter and lived his new life with just the two of them until one day she brought home a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes. At first he didn't know what to think of him and was afraid that he was going to be replaced until he saw the boy was more afraid of him. When he saw that he knew something bad had happen to the boy and his owner being the kind person she was saw that and decided to help him. It was that moment Dexter decided to be his friend. As days turned into months the three of them enjoyed their life together. Harry,that was the boy's name, and Dexter became really close and Dexter's owner was trying to adopt him but was having a bit of trouble trying to make it happen. Then one night it all changed when a man broke into their home. Dexter hearing and smelling him woke up and attacked him but when he did that the man began looking around like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Dexter was confused but began to understand what was going on when another man, who was dressed in black and smelled like something foul, came in and pulled out a stick waved it at the first man putting him under his control. Dexter knew that the man in black was behind all this and was about to attack until he was knocked out by the first man. When he came to he found he was outside his home, he tried to get back in but the cops just kicked him away as he ran off he remembered what they said that his owner and Harry were both dead. Dexter was now all alone with no home. Seeking shelter in an alley for the night under some boxes only to be caught by some punks who put him in a sack and threw him off a bridge. When that happened all he could feel was rage and sorrow for having his family taken away from him. It was at that moment a Red Lantern ring came down from space and chose him for a member becoming Dex-Starr. After that happened he killed the two punks who put him in a sack and fell asleep on their skulls remembering his family and promising himself that he would kill the ones who hurt them. Promising himself that he would be a good kitty and avenge them. So far Dex-Starr had no luck finding the man in black. He knew the man's smell since it was a smell he would never forget but for some reason when he was on Earth he couldn't find the man. It was like he wasn't on Earth at all but Dex-Starr knew he was human.

As soon as they came through the atmosphere they saw that they were somewhere above England, not that it mattered, but before they could launch an attack Dex-Starr stopped in his tracks. He smelled something very familiar and knew it couldn't be right but he had to check it out. Flying away from Atrocitus he flew to a quiet neighborhood where he was a young boy outside tending a garden. He knew right away it was Harry but knew it couldn't be true. He remembered the cops saying he was dead but also remembered he was outside their home and couldn't see if it was true. He had to make sure so he flew down right in front of the boy and looked him in the face seeing his green eyes. He knew instantly that it was really Harry. Harry however just looked confused like he had no idea who he was.

"Hello." Harry said. "I never seen a flying cat before but you better get out of here. My uncle won't like you since you aren't normal and may try to hurt you."

Dex-Starr was confused. 'Why is Harry acting like he doesn't know me?' He thought to himself. He had no idea what was going on but he was determined to find out.

Just then Atrocitus came flying down. "There you are, Dex-Starr." He said as he landed in front of Harry and Dex-Starr. Atrocitus was curious on why Dex-Starr flew away from him when they got to Earth so he decided to follow him but he was even more curious on why he was right in front of a young human boy. Atrocitus just looked at the boy and saw something that had him greatly puzzled. "You have great rage inside you boy." He said getting Harry's attention. "You should have been a Red Lantern by now but something is keeping your rage locked up and has made it where it's only directed towards one person when clearly it had been caused by more than one person. It also has been made to be released when the time is right so tell me why do you have so much rage inside you?"

Harry just looked at Atrocitus confused by what he meant. "I don't know what you mean." he said. "Freaks like me are suppose to be loyal to normal people and do what they say. We're not suppose to act against them or disobey them otherwise we'll get punished."

Dex-Starr couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. It was like he was seeing Harry for the first time again. He remembered when his owner brought him home that he acted just like this. It took a while for her to get through to him but then he remembered the man in black with his stick using it to control the man that broke into their home. He got the feeling that he did something to Harry to make him this way.

Atrocitus saw the way Dex-Starr stared at the boy and began to realize that Dex-Starr knew him. Now Atrocitus never knew what the reason was that made Dex-Starr a Red Lantern but he always felt like it was a great loss that caused it. Looking at him now he had a feeling that the boy was somehow connected to his reason. Atrocitus just stared at Harry and said. "It is clear to me that someone is behind locking up your rage which I find to be a great insult." Atrocitus then pulled out a spare Red Lantern ring he had on him. "Put this ring on."

Harry had no idea why Atrocitus wanted him to put on the ring he had but was too afraid to say no to him. Taking the ring from Atrocitus he then placed it on his hand and was shocked by what it then said. "Harry Potter of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the-" But before it could finish the ring started to let out red sparks. "ERROR. Cannot detect rage. ERROR. Rage detected. ERROR. No rage-" The ring kept going back and forth saying that was and wasn't rage in Harry until suddenly it let out a huge red burst engulfing Harry inside it. Dex-Starr seeing this flew right towards Harry into the burst as he was worried about what was happening while Atrocitus just watched confused but intrigued at what he was seeing. As the burst began dying down he noticed a black cloud flying out of it letting out a shriek. Atrocitus could help but realize that was a soul flying out and began to realize that someone had casted death magic on the boy and also started to realize that someone with magic was responsible for the rage in Harry being locked up inside him.

When the burst was finally gone Harry was on his knees now wearing a pure black suit. Atrocitus was confused by why he wasn't in a Red Lantern suit he then noticed the ring on Harry's finger crumbled into dust. As Harry got up he let out a huge ferocious scream while letting off some kind of energy burst that was shattering every window in the neighborhood. "I remember." He said with a growl. "I remember everything."

Dex-Starr who was laying right near Harry got up and flew towards him. "Are you alright Harry?" He mewed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dexter." Harry replied only to realize he could understand him.

"You can understand Dex-Starr?" Atrocitus asked.

"I guess I can." Harry said as he looked at Dex-Starr. "I'm so sorry I forgot you Dexter. That man in black did something to make me forget you and Mom. He took me away from you and Mom and that must of made the two of you worried."

Dex-Starr just looked at Harry in sorrow. "Harry, she's gone." He said. "That man in black was using some stick to control someone who broke into our home and he made that person hurt her. I tried to stop him but I was knocked out and woke up outside. I tried to get back in but men in blue chased me off but I did hear them say that you were also hurt too."

Harry just looked at Dex-Starr after hearing that. "I'm not going to ask what happened but I get the feeling that something happened afterwards that made you like this right?" He asked only for the cat to give a small nod.

"Why are you here when you don't want to be?" Dex-Starr asked.

"The man in black brought me back here and made me forget everything about Mom and you so I wouldn't run away." Harry answered. "But I also remember someone else was there with that man. I didn't get a good look at him but he sounded like an old man."

Just then a loud voice could be heard. "BOY! WE KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO OUR WINDOWS SO COME HERE NOW!" It screamed out as a fat man came walking outside only to see Harry was with a flying cat and a huge red freak.

Harry just looked at his uncle turning red with rage at the sight of Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Harry just looked at his uncle staring at him in anger. "Hello Uncle Vernon." Harry said in an angry tone.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU BRING THESE FREAKS INTO OUR NEIGHBORHOOD WHERE ONLY NORMAL PEOPLE SHOULD BE!" Vernon roared out hoping to scare Harry but saw that he wasn't cowering like usual when he shouted at him.

"I remember everything." Harry said causing his uncle to give a small shock look.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Vernon screamed hoping that Harry would get scared.

"Then how about I remind you." Harry responded. "I'm talking about Brooklyn, three years ago when I was six and you left behind there after you got done with the meeting you went to!" Harry screamed out as a huge force pushed Vernon inside the house and onto the floor. Harry just walked in and saw Petunia and Dudley staring at him in shock. "I want answers and you're going to give them to me." Harry said in an angry tone. Atrocitus just watched as Harry glowed red and noticed that Dex-Starr glowed red as well. He then noticed the fear Harry was instilling into his relatives and saw Dex-Starr and him glow yellow. He had no idea what was going on but knew it was best to observe before doing anything. Harry had told his relatives to take a seat on the couch. "I wish I had some rope to tie them up with." Harry said realizing they could easily get away. Just then red rope appeared and tied them up making it impossible for them to get away. Harry just looked surprised as he had no idea he could do that. "How did I do that?" He asked.

Atrocitus just looked at Harry and said. "Our rings can create constructs made of energy that are shaped like certain objects but I don't know how you can do it since you don't have a ring."

Harry just thought for a moment. "So I just think of an object and it will appear?" He asked.

"Maybe. This is the first time I'm seeing this so I cannot be certain." Atrocitus replied.

Harry then decided to test his theory but thinking of a certain object causing a red belt to appear in his hands. Harry just gave a small smile seeing this and then used it to smack his uncle in the face. "How does it feel to be hit by a belt Uncle Vernon?" He asked.

Vernon just looked at Harry in anger. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Vernon roared out.

Harry just grew annoyed at his uncle yelling at him for being ungrateful for their generosity for taking him in and smacked him with the belt again screaming. "SHUT UP!" As soon as Harry screamed that out the TV then exploded causing Vernon to shut up. "Now I got some questions you better answer them otherwise I'll hurt you the same way you hurt me." He said causing red objects shaped like knives, pans, and a fire poker to appear. "Why am I back living here instead of Brooklyn where you left me? I know you didn't want me that's why you left me there but it has me confused to why I'm back here when you still don't want me. That makes me think someone wants me living here and wants my life to be miserable. Who would want that?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU A DAMN THING YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" Vernon yelled out.

Harry just gave a sigh and grabbed the red fire poker using it to bash in his uncle's kneecaps. "I told you that I would hurt you if you didn't answer." He said as he place the poker down. "Now tell me otherwise it will get a lot worse."

Vernon just looked at Harry with disgust and was about to yell out another rant until Dudley opened his mouth. "We don't have to tell to nothing freak!" He shouted.

Harry just looked at his fat cousin and grabbed a red knife. "You know Dudley, I remember last week when you stabbed me with a knife and like always you got away with it." He said as he placed the knife towards his cousin's face. "I think it's time for payback." Harry said as he was about to slash his cousin's face only to be stopped by his Aunt Petunia.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything! Just please don't hurt my Dudleykins!" She shouted.

Harry just looked at his aunt as he took the knife away from Dudley's face but then stabbed it right into his right leg. "This is a warning in case you decide to lie to me." He said. "If you lie I'll continue hurting him until he begs for death."

Petunia just nodded fearfully as she could see that Harry was serious. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know." She said but before she could say anything else Vernon started yelling.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT FREAK A THING PETUNIA!" He screamed out.

Harry just grabbed a red frying pan and smashed into his face breaking his nose in the process. "Shut up otherwise I'll cut out your tongue!" He hissed causing his uncle to shut his fat mouth. Harry then looked at his aunt. "Now tell me everything starting with who wants me here."

"You're parents." Petunia said causing Harry to glare at her with anger.

"I told you no lies!" He shouted as he picked up another red knife getting prepared to stab Dudley in his other leg.

"We lied to you about them being dead!" She shrieked out as Harry was preparing to stab Dudley. "They've been alive this entire time!"

Harry then stopped and looked at her. "If they been alive this whole time then why did they leave me here with you people instead of raise me themselves?" He asked curious on how far she would drag on this lie.

"They chose to focus on raising your twin brother." She said causing Harry to give out a growl.

"Your telling me that they chose my twin brother over me." He growled out. "Why?"

"I don't know the whole story." Petunia replied. "All I know is someone tried to kill your brother when you two were just babies and he somehow stopped him. After that your parents signed over their rights over you to us so they could focus on your brother."

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy. "How could my brother stop a killer when he was just a baby?" He asked.

Petunia gave out a sigh. "You're a wizard Harry." She said. "My sister, your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard as is your brother. Some dark wizard tried killing your brother but he stopped him."

"You expect me to believe that?!" Harry shouted. "You told me magic wasn't real. You would beat me when I would just say the word and now you're saying it's real!" Harry was about to stab Dudley until he was stopped by Atrocitus.

"As much as I want you to let out your rage on these people you should know she isn't lying." He said causing Harry to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When I first saw you I saw that you had a lot of rage in you but something had it locked up and only directed towards one person instead of the people in front of you. I also saw that it was to be released at a certain time." Atrocitus explained. "At first I didn't know what was causing it until you put on the ring when that happened I saw a black cloud flying out of the energy burst. I realized it was a soul and was some form of death magic. I know this because I came across something like this when I was researching blood magic and that made me realize that someone with magic was responsible for your rage being locked up."

Harry just looked at his aunt after hearing this. "Okay then maybe you aren't lying." He said. "But tell me where are they so I can pay them a visit."

"I don't know." Petunia replied. "Those freaks live in secret away from us normal people. I don't know where to find them."

Harry just thought to himself for a moment. "Okay, so now that I know my parents didn't want me and I also know you didn't want me let's talk about Brooklyn. Three years ago you guys brought me with you for a business meeting Uncle Vernon had only to leave me behind after what I want to know is why am I back here living with you when it's so obvious you don't want me?" He asked.

Petunia was about to tell him until Vernon started screaming again. "PETUNIA DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT FREAK WHAT I TOLD YOU IN PRIVATE!" He yelled out.

Harry just gave a growl. "I thought I told you to shut your fat mouth!" He shouted in anger causing stuff in the house to start exploding scaring Vernon into shutting his mouth again. Harry then looked at his aunt and said. "Now start talking."

"To be honest we didn't want you back but you're parents wanted you here. They said that you were to be here no matter what and paid us extra to take you back." She replied.

Harry just looked at her confused. "You were paid to take me in?" He asked only for her to nod. Harry just shook his head ridding that thought from his mind since that was not the answer he was looking for. "Why did they want me here?"

"Vernon was the one who met with someone your parents sent but they received word that someone was trying to adopt you in Brooklyn and they didn't want that." Petunia answered.

"Why would they care?! They gave up their rights over me for my brother so why should they care?!" Harry shouted.

"Vernon told me that they didn't want their world knowing about you since their world only knew about your brother not you and that they didn't want their world to know you exist." Petunia said.

Suddenly it started to click in Harry's head. He just turned to Dex-Starr and said. "I know why they killed Mom."

Dex-Starr just looked at Harry. "Tell me." He said.

"Do you remember that Mom was trying to adopt me but was having trouble trying to make it happen?" Harry asked only for the cat to nod. "The fact that she was having trouble with it makes me think that it was those people who threw me away were the ones making it difficult for her. She wasn't going to stop so they killed her and made it look like I died as well. They probably threw you outside because they knew you would probably find something that showed I was alive."

Dex-Starr just gave a sad look hearing this but then gave a shocked look when Vernon decided to open his fat mouth again. "It sounds like it's your fault she's dead boy! Your freakishness caused her death but she deserved it anyway for taking a freak like you in!" He hollered out.

Harry and Dex-Starr looked at Vernon in pure anger hearing that. Harry then stood in front of his uncle. "I guess you can think of it as my fault she's dead." He said. "But I'm not the only one responsible for her death if you truly think about it. It's also your fault."

Vernon gave out an offended look. "LIKE BLOODY HELL IT IS!" He screamed.

"No it is." Harry said. "Think about it you left me behind in Brooklyn because you didn't want me! You made it where I had no where to go and was forced to live on the streets! Because of your actions she found me and took me in! She gave me what I wanted the most a family and Dexter here was part of that family! And because of your actions she decided to adopt me to make it official only for her to be murdered because of your actions! So are you going to continue denying it was your fault as well?!"

Vernon just stared at his nephew. "It's not my fault." He said. "Besides anyone who takes pity on a freak deserves to die."

When Harry heard Vernon say that something inside him just snapped and he raised his right hand forming a fist and punched him right in the head with full force knocking his head straight off. Petunia just started screaming as Dudley started cursing at Harry for killing his dad. Harry then picked up a red frying pan. "I got enough answers so now it's time for me release all the anger I have for you!" Harry screamed out as he and Dex-Starr just glowed red and he took the frying pan and smack Petunia right in the side of the head like where she hit him breaking her neck in the process.

Dudley seeing his parents killed right in front of him just started yelling at Harry. "You stupid freak! I wished you would have died along with that bitch who took you in!" He yelled out.

Harry was about to kill Dudley for insulting his mother when Dex-Starr flew right in front of him. "He insulted our mother so let me kill him." He said to Harry only for him to nod giving Dex-Starr permission. Dex-Starr then flew right above Dudley's head looking right at his face and then spat out blood which hit him right in the face causing him to scream in pain as it melted off his face killing him.

With the Dursleys now dead Harry just wondered what he was going to do next as did Atrocitus because he could see Harry was something more powerful than a Red Lantern and knew he had to proceed with caution on using him. However their thoughts were cut short as Dex-Starr then sensed something. "There are people here and they smell a little like the man in black." He said causing Harry to look at him. "One of them also sort of smells like you."

Harry then look out the window to see a group of people and saw that one of them looked like an older version of him. Seeing this he just gave out a growl. "Well it looks like the man who was my father is here. I say we find out where the man in black is and show him our anger in the process." He said causing Dex-Starr to nod.

Amelia Bones had just arrived outside the Dursley home with several aurors, one of them being James Potter, in response to severe magical bursts that were happening in the neighborhood. She had no idea what she was about to encounter because the readings were way beyond any accidental magical bursts and nothing she ever seen. As she stood outside the Dursley home she could feel the intense pressure this magic was giving off. Just as she was about to give her aurors the signal to go the front of the house blew right off. Seeing this she immediately ordered them to stand back as the person responsible came walking out but what she saw next was something she didn't see coming. A boy that looked just like James' son Charles. "James, what is you son doing here?" She asked as she looked at Harry in disbelief and saw a flying cat in red right next to him followed by a giant red man.

"What are you talking about Amelia? Charles is at home with his mother." James replied as he looked to see what she was talking about and was shocked to see Harry.

"Then tell me why that boy looks just like the both of you." Amelia said as she looked at Harry who glared angrily at James.

James just stood there confused. He never thought he would ever see the son he threw away again since Dumbledore assured him that he would be a part of their world. "I only have one son and that Charles, the Boy Who Lived. I have no idea who that kid is but he isn't my son." James replied.

Harry just began walking towards him. "I'm glad we agree on that because I don't want a bastard who would throw away one son to an abusive home for another he favors." Harry said allowing everyone to hear the anger in his tone and they could feel the immense pressure it was giving off.

"James what is he talking about?" Amelia asked expecting him to answer her.

James tried to think of something to say only to be cut off by Harry. "I'll tell you exactly what's going on." Harry said. "Payback and answers. I just found out that this bastard is responsible for my life becoming a living hell as well as killing the woman I thought as a real mother!"

The moment Harry shouted that out the whole neighborhood began to shake. Amelia began to realize James had something to do with this young boy and that his anger was causing all of this damage. Looking at her aurors she immediately told them to stand down and start evacuating the muggles nearby but ordered James to stay. "James his anger is the reason for all this destruction so I'm ordering you to tell the truth because if you anger that boy any further it's not going to be good." She stated.

"I have no idea who he is." James lied.

Harry just gave a small smirk. "Wrong answer." He said as he created a red fire poker and dashed towards James smacking him right in the knees causing him to fall down and breaking his kneecaps in the process. "How does it feel to have your kneecaps shatter?" He asked only for James to cry out in pain. "It hurts like hell doesn't it? I know it does because Uncle Vernon once bashed in my kneecaps because I ran from his son when he and his friends were trying to hunt me. You know what happened next? Uncle Vernon then called Dudley and his friends over and allowed them to beat me saying freaks shouldn't run and should always take their beatings. Now you better answer honestly because I intend to dish out all the abuse I've taken." James tried to pull out his wand only for Dex-Starr to fly down and knock it out of his hand breaking it in the process. "There will be no fighting back James." Harry said. "I want you to experience the abuse I've been through so I would stop with your lies if I were you."

James just stared at Harry in fear as Amelia watched the whole thing. She had no idea what was happening or who Harry was but she knew Harry out for James and she could see that the people in front of her were a huge threat. She knew the best thing to do was to observe everything and not make a move against them however she noticed that she wasn't the only one observing the situation as she could see Atrocitus watching as well. Amelia knew that he probably knew exactly what was going on but she would have to wait to approach him. "James who is he?" Amelia asked again hoping he would tell the truth.

James just gave a growl and cried out. "He's Charles' older twin brother!"

"You mean I was his brother before you and your bitch of a wife threw me away to these animals!" Harry shouted.

"What is he talking about James?!" Amelia shouted horrified at what she was hearing.

"Yeah tell her James." Harry said in a condescending tone. "Tell her about how you and your wife threw away one son because the other defeated some dark wizard which I don't know how is possible! Tell her how you wanted to make sure that your world never knew about me so you dumped me with relatives who saw me as a freak and beat me for it!"

James could see Amelia staring at him in disgust. He knew the only way out of this was the truth. "It's true." James said. "But I didn't know he would be going to Lily's sister!"

Harry just scoffed at created a red bat grabbing it and breaking it against James' right arm. "I told you no lies." He said. "Now tell me why did that man come after my brother? I mean there has to be a reason. I mean dark wizards don't come after children for no reason right?"

Amelia just smiled inside when Harry asked that question. She always wanted to know why Voldemort attacked Charles Potter but never got the answer. Dumbledore and James just told her that it wasn't something she was meant to know. She never fully trusted Dumbledore and seeing the situation in front of her she had a feeling he was somehow responsible for it. He probably suggested it to James and James being the loyal follower he is did it. "Answer the question James." She said.

James seeing he had no choice yelled out. "There was a prophecy!"

Amelia just gave a stunned look while Atrocitus looked intrigued by what he heard. "A prophecy? What was it?" Amelia asked.

James could see Harry was expecting him to answer or he would hurt him. He knew Dumbledore would be disappointed in him but he wanted to live. "There was a prophecy that the dark lord would meet his end by a child born at the end of July. Voldemort came for Charles that night and was defeated by him because of it." He answered.

Amelia was shocked at what she heard but she could help but wonder why hide the existence of Harry when the prophecy came true. She was about to ask him until she heard Atrocitus laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I find the fact that you type of humans that would obey a prophecy extremely stupid." He said.

"How dare you call us stupid demon!" James shouted offended by what he heard only to be kicked by Harry who just told him to shut up.

"I take it you have experiences with prophecy." Amelia said.

"I do." Atrocitus replied. "You should know there are two types of prophecies. One is the kind that will happen no matter what and the other the kind you make happen. Judging by what I heard you made this prophecy happen by allowing this so called dark lord to come after you. In fact the only reason this is happening right now is because he heard about the prophecy and decided to stop it instead of ignoring it."

Harry just gave out a huge loud yawn getting everyone's attention. "Yeah that's enough talk about prophecies." He said as he looked down on James. "Let get to the main event. About three years ago the Dursleys took me on a business trip in Brooklyn, that happens to be in the U.S., now after they were done they decided to abandon me there leaving me to fend for myself on the streets. I was eventually found by the person I consider my true mother who also happened to be the owner of Dexter here." Harry pointed to Dex-Starr who was floating close to him. "She gave me something I never had before love and a family. I was happy. We were happy. She wanted to make it where I was officially adopted but for some reason something was making it very hard for her to adopt me. Then one night someone broke into our home. Dexter woke up and attacked the intruder but found out a man in black was controlling the intruder with a stick and was knocked out afterwards. After that my mother was murdered and Dexter was thrown outside because they were trying to make it look like I was dead too and knew Dexter would expose the truth somehow. After that the man in black erased all the memories I had of her and dumped me back in this hell hole! However before I lost my memories I noticed that someone was there with the man in black. Now tell me why did you have my mother killed when you clearly didn't want me? I mean you signed over whatever rights you had over me to those monsters! So tell me! Better yet tell me who the man in black and his accomplice is!"

James was shocked at what he was hearing. Dumbledore assured him that he had placed Harry in a home that would give him everything he needed and not to worry about him. Surely he couldn't have made a mistake since he was the great Albus Dumbledore and he never makes mistakes. No it had to be a lie. Besides why should he care if Harry was in another city and about to be adopted only for the lady to be murdered. He had nothing to do with it and he had no idea who this man in black was. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted.

"Wrong answer James." Harry said as he raised the bat about to bring it down on his head only to be stopped by Dex-Starr.

"Harry he's here!" He cried out. "The man in black is here!"

Harry just looked around but couldn't see anyone and then looked at Dex-Starr. "Are you sure Dexter?" He asked.

"Yes Harry." Dex-Starr replied. "It's a smell I'll never forget."

"Flush him out but don't kill him. We still need answers." Harry said as Dex-Starr just gave a small nod and flew towards a nearby house and started to attack something causing a man in black to stumble out while a cloak fell to the ground. Harry seeing him just turned red with rage and ran towards him.

James just took a look at why Harry took off and recognized who the man in black was. Severus Snape. "Snivellus!" He cried out.

As Snape was trying to get up he began to regret showing up. He was in Dumbledore's office with him when all the devices monitoring Harry started to explode in a bizarre red blast. This had the both of them puzzled on why this was happening when the spells Dumbledore placed on the Potter brat were to make him weak yet it was like some kind of high power magic was running through his veins overpowering the devices that monitored his magic level. Dumbledore had a meeting to go to and knew if he didn't show up it would cause questions so he sent Snape in his place. Snape smiled inside with joy knowing he would get to see how miserable the Potter brat was and how enjoyed his suffering. He enjoyed the fact that he had taken him away from his home in Brooklyn using the Imperius curse on some thuggish muggle and would use him to murder the woman all because she wanted to adopt him and Dumbledore didn't want the rest of the wizarding world to know about his existence since they would start asking questions or worse to a medical check up on him and find all the spells placed on him making him weak and have all his rage directed to his brother and no one else but not to mention the horcrux in his head. If the Americans found that then they would start asking questions and destroy the plans Dumbledore has carefully made. So Dumbledore decided that the woman had to die since she kept pushing for the adoption when friends of Dumbledore were helping in stalling it but they couldn't stall it for much longer as she was started to ask question and they knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. So Dumbledore sent Snape to get the brat having him cast the Imperius on a muggle thug to break into the place to kill the woman however he did not count on the cat in the home to attack but that still didn't stop the murder. The only downside was Dumbledore showing up making sure he was doing his job on grabbing the brat instead of killing him like he wanted to. After grabbing the brat and killing the woman they threw the cat outside as Dumbledore suggested since he felt the cat would expose the cover up spell they casted making it look like Harry was dead when really they killed the muggle after their use of him was down and disguised him as the brat. They knew the cat would probably see through their spell so it was best to place it outside and placed a spell on the muggle cops their to make sure to keep the cat out.

When Snape had arrived he had hid himself with an invisibility cloak to see what the situation was only to feel some kind of rage like magic that was shaking the whole area. Suddenly Amelia Bones had arrived along with her aurors with that wretched James Potter being with her. He felt tempted to leave but stopped when he saw Harry torturing him and took great joy and satisfaction in watching it. He noticed that the Potter brat had some sort of demon and demonic floating cat with him but he paid most of his attention on the brat torturing James hoping he would kill him and then he could finally have Lily like he was suppose to before she was stolen away from him. He watched just as Harry was about to bring down his red bat on James only to be stopped by the demonic cat. He then noticed Harry talking to the cat like he understood it and it flying off only to attack him causing him to fall to the ground dropping the cloak in the process. He then saw Harry running right towards him grabbing him by the neck and holding him up with strength the boy shouldn't have.

Harry just looked Snape in the eyes letting him see the pure rage he was feeling. "You killed my mother." Harry said in an angry tone that almost sounded demonic. "I want to know why."

Snape could barely say a word as the amount of anger Harry was releasing was suffocating him. He felt afraid more afraid of him than Voldemort. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He stuttered out.

"I'm talking about three years ago in Brooklyn." Harry said causing Snape's eyes to go wide. "You used a stick to control someone into breaking into our home and killed my mother."

Snape was starting to panic. There was no way he could of remember that since he erased his memories. "You have no proof!" He spat out.

Harry just gave a small angry smirk. "There was someone else there that night. Someone who woke up during the break in and attacked the intruder getting a good look at you as well as remembering the smell." Harry said as Snape then remembered the cat that was there that night and then looked at the cat floating next to Harry seeing the look in it's eyes. The look of pure anger. "You thought Dexter was dead didn't you? Now tell me why did you kill her?!"

"Because you're a Potter and you don't deserve to be happy!" Snape spat out while Harry still held onto his throat.

Harry just looked at him confused hearing this. "Explain." He said.

"Your father stole the love of my life from me! She should of been mine but he stole her from me and turned her against me! She should be married to me!" Snape yelled out.

"In case you haven't listened I don't consider that bastard or his bitch of a wife my parents! Real parents don't throw their children away but they did so that makes them nothing to me!" Harry screamed.

Snape however could only respond to one thing. "Don't you dare call my Lily a bitch!" he screamed.

"She is a bitch. In fact to me she is nothing but trash to me. Now tell me who the man with you that night is!" Harry shouted.

"You take back what you said about my Lily right now!" Snape demanded ignoring Harry's demand for him to reveal who was with him that night.

Harry just gave a small smile and tossed Snape to the ground. "I'll tell you if you can make me then I will take back what I said but if you can't then you will tell me what I want to know." He said causing Snape to give a small smirk thinking he had the advantage.

Meanwhile Dex-Starr looked at Harry. "What are you doing? We should kill him for what he did." He said.

"We still need to find out who was with him that night. Besides I think we should toy with him for a bit and then slowly torture him." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Dex-Starr asked.

"You hunt mice right?" Harry asked.

"I'm a cat that's what we do." Dex-Starr replied.

"Well think of it as hunting a mouse only we play around with him toying and slowly torturing him in the process. Besides it will give me the opportunity to see what I can fully do."

Dex-Starr gave a small smile hearing that. "Very well Harry." He said.

Snape then pulled out his wand and fired a spell at Harry. Dex-Starr seeing this created a red shield protecting him from the spell. Harry seeing this as a beam thought of one as a red beam came out of his hand blasting at Snape who barely managed to dodge it. Snape then looked at Dex-Starr and began to think that if he got rid of him then Harry would be helpless since he thought Dex-Starr was Harry's familiar. Snape then fired another spell but this time aimed at Dex-Starr. Seeing this Harry then thought of a shield that then formed causing it to bounce of it and back at him which he barely managed to dodge again however he could dodge the red beam that Dex-Starr shot at him in retaliation. The beam hit him in the chest and sent him flying across the street. Harry then looked at Dex-Starr as Snape was getting up. "Dexter, I want you to slash him in the face." Harry said as Dex-Starr then nodded and flew towards Snape who was standing up and scratched him on the right side of his face leaving a bloody scratch mark. Snape screamed in pain as he began to stumble around only to feel a sharp pain in his right leg. Looking down he saw that his right foot was in a red bear trap attached to a long chain and noticed Harry was holding it. Harry gave a small smile as he pulled the chain towards him causing Snape to fall to the ground and his wand to fall out of his hand. "I win so start talking." Harry said as he walked towards Snape. "Who was with you that night?"

"I'm telling you nothing Potter!" Snape spat out.

Harry just looked at Dex-Starr and gave a nod as Dex-Starr then flew above Snape's left leg and vomited out blood causing it to eat away at his flesh while he gave out a painful scream. "Did I forget to mention that each time you refuse to answer me Dexter is going to hurt you?" Harry asked. Snape still refusing to answer tried to reach for his wand only for Harry to see this and create a red knife which he threw right into his right hand leaving a huge hole in his hand. "There will be no fighting back." Harry said as Snape continued to scream in pain. "Now tell me who was with you that night?!"

"I refuse to tell you a thing!" Snape yelled out.

"Dexter scratch him again." Harry said as Dex-Starr flew down and scratched Snape in the chest leaving another bloody scratch mark. "Now tell me!" Harry shouted but before Snape could say another word a bird made of fire then appeared grabbing onto him and then disappeared with him. Seeing the man who kill his mother gone Harry couldn't contain the rage he was feeling as he then yelled out "DAMN IT!" His anger then release a huge wave of energy that began destroying the neighborhood.

EARLIER WITH AMELIA AND ATROCITUS

Amelia and Atrocitus just watched as Harry ran off to confront Snape. Amelia had a good idea that he was the man in black that Harry asked James about. She had no idea why James had placed Harry here with Lily's magic hating sister but she had a pretty good idea whose idea it was and seeing Snape here proves it. Amelia hated the fact that Snape was working as a teacher in Hogwarts when he was a confirmed death eater but Albus Dumbledore swooped in before he could be convicted and told everyone that he would vouch for him and help him redeem himself. She knew James hated him so she assumed that Dumbledore placed Harry here without Lily and James knowing but she also knew James was a devote follower to him and would trust that he did it for the greater good. However the events that happened today may just be enough to start an official investigation into Dumbledore and the things he is hiding but she also knew that before she started she needed to get rid of the aurors who are loyal to him first. As she was thinking this James was screaming out how it was Snape who made Harry dark and no one else. He even went on to say that they should both be killed. Amelia getting fed up with him casted a spell on him that knocked him out. She was then approached by her aurors who informed her that they had evacuated all the muggles in the area. For some reason she knew the neighborhood would get destroyed so she ordered her aurors to report back but told an auror that was loyal to her to take James to the hospital and have him on lock down. That the only people to be allowed to see him would be the doctors and her, no one else. She was determined to get answers about Harry and was going to pry them out of James no matter what. As her aurors then left with James in tow she then approached Atrocitus "I take it you had a hand in this?" She asked.

Atrocitus just looked at Amelia wondering why she was asking him nicely instead of trying to force them out of him. "What if I did? Are you planning on attacking me?" He asked.

"No. I just want to know exactly what happened. I'm more interested in answers right now." Amelia replied. "Besides I'm the only relative my niece has left and I don't plan on leaving her by herself by going up against someone I have no chance against."

Atrocitus just gave a small smirk hearing this answer. "Smart woman." He said. "What is it you want to know?"

"Let's start with who you are."

"I am Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps."

"Red Lantern Corps?"

"We happen to be a lantern corps that represent rage itself." Atrocitus answered.

Amelia had no idea what to think of this but she knew that the other wizarding countries probably knew about them since they advanced their society along with the muggles. Amelia always felt that this was a great disadvantage to their country but she knew they would never admit they were behind the times. She told herself to ask the other countries about them later as she looked at Atrocitus. "Could you please tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Why should I?" Atrocitus asked. "What would you do if I told you what you wanted to know? Besides it would not make a difference since your kind of humans did this to him."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"I came to Earth with Dex-Starr for my own reasons only for Dex-Starr to fly off and find that boy." Atrocitus said as he pointed at Harry who was holding onto Snape's neck. "I never knew what Dex-Starr's life was before he became a Red Lantern but I take it that boy was connected to it. However the huge surprise was all of the rage that boy was storing inside him begging to be let out since it was being locked up and force to direct it's attention towards one person."

Amelia was stunned at what she was hearing. It sounded like someone used magic to lock up Harry's rage and have it focused on only one person instead of the people who made him angry. "What did you do next?" She asked.

"I was curious how a boy like him could have so much rage and not be a Red Lantern so I gave him a Red Lantern ring to put on to see if he was qualified as one. Imagine my surprise when it said he did only to say he wasn't and continue to go back and forth until it explode engulfing him in a huge blast. When that happened I just watched to see what would happen next as Dex-Starr flew into the blast to save him thinking he was in danger while a black cloud flew out of the blast letting out a shriek. I recognized it as death magic."

"Death magic?"

"Yes, apparently someone had place a soul or a piece of it in him and the blast ridded him of it. I then realize someone with magic did all of this to him but after finding out what I did today I never thought there would be a breed of humans on this planet that could use magic."

Amelia was very stunned at what she was hearing. There was a soul of someone inside of him or better yet a piece of it. She had a very good idea what it was since she studied all sorts of dark magic to get a better understanding of it and how to counter it. She was also getting a good idea on why he was placed here with these monsters since calling them muggles would just be an insult to muggles everywhere. She realized Dumbledore must have know about it and thought Harry would need to die in order to get rid of it but that was only one way. She knew there were other less lethal ways but she had a good feeling Dumbledore was planning Harry's death for the greater good. However this posed another problem this meant Voldemort wasn't truly dead and he was still around and Dumbledore knew this. He knew this and was keeping this to himself. She now knew she had to build a case against him. She did not want Susan attending Hogwarts with him being the headmaster when he clearly has no problem playing god with a child's life. Amelia then looked at Atrocitus. "I'm curious. What are you planning to do with Harry? Because I know he will not come with me no matter what."

"To be honest I can't use him." Atrocitus answered. "He is way too powerful and couldn't be control no matter what I do. I believe he draws power from the other lantern corps and somehow he infected Dex-Starr with his powers since he can understand and talk to him now."

Amelia just gave a shocked look as Harry yelled out "DAMN IT!" and began to let out a huge energy wave that was coming towards them. She expected to be hit by it only for Atrocitus to create an energy shield that somehow managed to withstand it. "Thank you for protecting me." She said.

Atrocitus just looked at her. "I didn't do it for you." He said. "You said you have a niece and that you're her only relative. I did it for her so she would still have you."

Amelia just gave him a small thankful smile. "Wall thank you anyway." She said.

"I suggest you leave." Atrocitus said. "I have a feeling we will be getting some company who do not like me after this."

Amelia just nodded. "Okay but please look out for Harry." She said. "I will do what I can to make sure the people responsible are brought to justice but I have a good feeling that still won't stop Harry from coming after them."

"You're right about that." Atrocitus replied. "I will look out for him the best I can but I know Dex-Starr will protect him better than I can." Amelia just nodded and disappeared as Atrocitus made his way to Harry who was screaming. "We need to go now." He said.

"No! Not until I get vengeance for my mother!" Harry screamed only for Atrocitus to grab him.

"Listen to me!" He shouted getting Harry's attention. "I have a good feeling that we are about to get company that will do everything they can to stop you. We need to retreat for now because the less they know about you the less likely they will succeed in stopping you." Harry just nodded as Atrocitus then opened a portal that took them Ysmault.

LATER ON YSMAULT

Atrocitus had just got done explaining about Harry to the other Red Lanterns and told them not to threaten him if they value their life. Bleez couldn't help but wonder why Atrocitus seemed cautious of the boy as she looked at him sleeping under a dead tree with Dex-Starr sleeping next to him.

Harry was sleeping until he woke up seeing Dexter right next to him. He was glad he had his memory back along with Dexter and he promised him they would get revenge for their mother. Harry just looked at Dexter who slept peacefully right next to him and said "Good Kitty." He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep promising himself that they will get their revenge soon.

THE END

* * *

 **First let me explain a bit about Harry's powers. Now my main goal was to try to make Harry have power to all of the Lantern Corps. Also with Dex-Starr I made him Harry's familiar when he flew into the blast and also gave him the ability to talk to Harry. Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
